


With the Best Friend

by Carliro



Category: Echo (Visual Novel 2019)
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Character, Friendship, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: A two parter, where TJ and Sydney hang out with Flynn and Jenna respectively.
Relationships: TJ Hess/Sydney Bronson
Kudos: 3





	1. With Flynn

Sydney yawned. It was slightly later then when TJ usually went for hikes, the sun already revealing itself, but it was still way to early for his usual standards. TJ, naturally, didn't seem to think so, and paced around excitedly as a certain figure blended into the similarly coloured sunlight.

"Syd, you look like absolute shit" Flynn said, waving towards them.

"Takes one to know one" Sydney answered, pulling his best friend into a tight hug.

"Glad you decided to join us" TJ said, unsure if he should hug Flynn as well.

"Its just normal outdoors stuff, might as well do it with you bitches today" Flynn said, patting TJ on the shoulder.

"You do know we're not going fishing or shooting pictures, right?" Sydney said, leaning on Flynn and pressing down to annoy him.

"I do lots of other stuff out here" Flynn said, effortlessly tripping Sydney with his tail.

"We're also not going to fap alone" Sydney said, wincing as he got up.

"I know you two don' fuck but damn, no need to project" Flynn retorted.

TJ rolled his eyes. Putting the two of them together would be an infinity of this, but high school and Flynn's aunt conspired to keep the three of them from hanging out together, and this day couldn't be wasted.

"So, have you seen the Frond?" Flynn said to TJ.

"You mean the grove?" TJ said, calming down a bit, "I can't seem to find it."

"That won't do" Flynn said, shaking his head, "True, its no canyon, but its still a good place to relax. Do you wanna go there first or do you wanna see other spots first?"

"Sure, lets go right away!" TJ said excitedly.

"How far is that?" Sydney asked nervously.

"What, aren't we gonna hike all day?" Flynn asked.

"Yeah, but you know..." Sydney trailed off.

"But what?" Flynn asked again, "I don't know how you go 'bout hikes."

"We can take our time" TJ said, "No pressure, alright?"

"None on my part" Flynn shrugged, "but you might wanna get your boyfriend fixed. He seems broken."

"Fuck you" Sydney said, "Its just that I won't feel right until Toby gets to see that. Can't wait to see him happy."

"Aw" TJ said, pulling Sydney into a brief kiss.

"Suit yourself" Flynn shrugged, "No need to get anxious the whole day."

"Jesus fuck, the whole day!?" Sydney asked incredulously.

"We could talk about things we like in the meantime" TJ offered, "Syd, didn't you enjoy go treasure hunting with Flynn?"

"Yeah, but now that I know that the treasure doesn't exist my dreams are ruined" Sydney said dramatically.

"Yet you still like wrestlin'" Flynn said, "That's 'bout as fake."

"Wanna bet?" Sydney said, hunching in a tackling pose.

"We should probably get going, though?" TJ asked, trying to not sound irritated.

"Yeah, I don't feel like whooping your ass right now Syd" Flynn said, touching Sydney's chest with the tip of his tail.

"I get it Flynn, you're scared now that I'm jacked" Sydney said, flexing his muscles.

"When you're done masturbatin' you can join us the grown ups" Flynn said, motioning TJ to follow.

Sydney bumped into Flynn, running away before the gila's tail got him. He still tripped on a bottle.

***

By midday, Sydney was miserably lagging behind. Though not as fast as TJ, Flynn did a better job at keeping up, seemingly less affected by the heat. Eventually, however, even he took out a bottle and poured it over himself.

"I thought you were born for the desert?" Sydney said.

"Yes, I can still get a fucking stroke" Flynn said.

"And so can you" TJ said, taking out a bottle.

Before Sydney could protest, a jet of water fell on him.

"Damn it Toby" Sydney said, "We talked about this."

"S-sorry, its just that I thought you might get distracted and not take care of yourself" TJ said, trying to stiffle a giggle.

"Don't act cute you little devil" Sydney said, shaking his hat, "You thrive on my sufering."

Just then, Flynn poured another bottle on Sydney.

"Just makin' sure" he smiled smugly.

"You guys suuuuck" Sydney whined.

"You wish" Flynn retorted.

***

Several water bottles on Sydney later they made it to the "Frond", a remnant of the forests that were burned down a century ago. It was well hidden in a slope not far away from the canyon and the reservation, a patch of aspen trees that extended from the rivulet to halfway into the mountain.

"Beautiful" TJ said, leaning on a rock outcrop near the stream.

"Found it in the files" Flynn said, "A bit too far away for my tastes but so is for everyone else."

"Eh, still not as cool as the forest" Sydney said, surpressing his own awe at the place.

"It reminds me of back in Wasatchua" TJ said, "You don't find many aspens growing this far south, let alone in the desert."

"You ever think of goin' back there?" Flynn asked.

"Maybe" TJ said, "Don't me wrong, I would never leave you guys, but it'd be neat to set a life there."

"Whever you go, I'll follow" Sydney said, kissing TJ in the cheek, "Coming with us Flynn?"

"Not sure" Flynn said, sighing, "You know I haven't gotten everythin' figured out like you buttbuddies have."

"As a future pirate wrestler bodybuilder I will travel far and wide so you can count on me visiting you" Sydney said, patting Flynn on the back.

"Thanks" Flynn said semi-sarcastically, "Fuck, now I'm in an existential dread and shit."

"You and us both pal" Sydney said, masking his own uncertainty.

"Like I said, I would never abandon you guys" TJ said, "You and Leo and Chase and Jenna and Carl are all family to me. I'd preffer to return back to the north, but I can stay."

"Baby, no, you deserve to follow your dreams" Sydney said, hugging TJ on the side, "I'm pretty sure we're all gonna end up millionaires and have all the time and money to teleport into each other's ships."

"You into sci-fi now?" Flynn said.

"No, I mean teleports into actual ships docked on water" Sydney said, "Pirate man-o'wars!"

"Of course" Flynn said, shaking his head but still smiling.

Even when Flynn thought Sydney grew up into an obnoxious edgelord, the otter still had a sense of child like imagination and wonder. The lizard supposed that explained why Sydney and TJ were a couple: two different forms of childish mental stunting, making each other grow as people while not taking away what made them special. That introspection quickly made him bored, however, so he began to climb a tree.

"Watch this" he said.

The aspen trunks were bent, angled from the slope like hairs on a forearm. Thus, with some effort, Flynn managed to jump clumsily into another trunk.

"Alright!" Sydney said excitedly, "Go Flynn, go Flynn go!"

"J-just don't hurt yourself!" TJ shouted worriedly.

"Shit!" Flynn said, almost losing balance.

He kept going until there were no more trunks to jump, ending halfway into the mountain slope. He waved back at his friends down below, but as he looked he saw a strange form move amidst the trees. It seemed of a bone white, its movements more like branches of fog than walking.

"Hey guys, are you seeing this!?" Flynn shouted.

"Seeing what?" TJ asked, loudly but coming to Flynn as almost a whisper.

"Between the trees!" Flynn said.

A slithering sound was heard, and Sydney approached, an arm in front of TJ. Squinting their eyes into the forest, the couple managed to see it: a strange waving creature, at once light and shadow, white as death and with voiding black eyes.

"What the hell is that?" Sydney asked.

"I don't know" TJ said, "But it seems familiar."

"I mean, I guess we're constantly ending up with these things like at the cave, but-" Sydney said

Suddenly the white turned to visceral red and the fogginess into burnt flesh. TJ screamed and tripped into the stream, Sydney screaming after him and plunging in. As he carefully laid his lover on the bank and hugged him he began shaking violently, his eyes darting in all directions.

"You alright love?" Sydney asked concernedly, holding TJ protectively.

"A-a-at t-the l-lake!" TJ whimpered, diving his head on Sydney's chest and crying.

"Shhh, its okay" Sydney reassured TJ, rubbing his back softly with his webbed fingers and kissing his forehead, "It won't hurt you."

Just as Sydney raised his head the thing was staring right at him and he screamed. TJ disentangled in a panic, both staring at the silent monstrosity.

"A-at the lake!" TJ said, "I saw this when you and Chase were fighting!"

"Oh, so it likes a show" Sydney growled to conceal his own fear, "Good. I'm gonna kick its fucking ass!"

"Syd no!" TJ begged.

Before Sydney could spring at it, Flynn shouted, and both Sydney and TJ couldn't resist turning around to stare at him, puffing at the monster and taking out a knife. Just as they turned back around, however, it was gone.

"T-thanks Flynn" Sydney said, "You being an complete hick clown spooked it away."

"Fuckin' hell that was creepy" Flynn said in a half-shout, "You guys alright?"

"Yeah" Sydney said, before turning to TJ.

TJ nodded, but he was too shaken to give any other response. Sydney pulled him into an embrace, prompting TJ to sob into his chest, in turn leading to the otter's eyes watering as he couldn't stand his boyfriend being that terrified. Flynn sat down next to them, patting Sydney on the back.

"We got you" Sydney cooed gently, "We got you."

TJ babbled senselessly, incapable of forming coherent sentences, before gradually settling down and purring into Sydney's chest. Eventually, he rose his head, staring into Flynn's eyes.

"D-did you feel it?" TJ said, his ears lowered.

"Yeah" Sydney said, "Its always the same."

"You mean the 'not real' shit?" Flynn asked, with a slight voice break.

"Yeah" Sydney nodded, looking at him.

"Shit, this really is fuckin' you up isn't it?" Flynn said, pained to see his friends cry.

"Uh duh genius!" Sydney snapped, before sighing, "Sorry bro, this has been beating down on us for so long. Its like a fucking monkey's paw: I get the love of my life, and now the universe tells me this is some sick dream or illusion or whatever. Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!"

"I can't even imagine what it'd be like" Flynn said, his eyes sheening with small tears, "And the worst part is that I'm gettin' this."

"What do you mean?" TJ asked, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"That thing.... I think that was me?" Flynn asked confusedly.

"The hell?" Sydney asked, "Last time I checked you looked like a normal lizard, not like a red version of The Black Dweller."

Flynn laughed.

"What bullshit are you referencing today?" he asked, tears of joy running down his face.

"Pirates of the Black Water" Sydney said nonchalantly, "Its a good show."

"You and your fuckin' pirate cartoons" Flynn shook his head, "Bitch, I'm barin' my soul to you. I'm tellin' ya, that thing was me somehow, like I was burned or something."

"So you travelled back in time?" TJ asked, "Three times?"

"Well well Flynn, who knew you'd turn into an evil time travelling robot?" Sydney teased, punching Flynn in the shoulder.

"Unfuckin' believable!" Flynn said, raising his arms, "We just got attacked by a thing that might be me and you're crackin' jokes!"

"Do you really want to give that fucker what he wants?" Sydney said, "This whole town is clearly cursed by a demon or a god or whatever. Let it whine all it wants, I'm alive, you're not a charred monster and I'll punch it again and again until it gets the memo!"

"You're dumb as bricks" Flynn said, "But yeah, no need to get our panties twisted over a hallucination."

TJ didn't quite agree that it was a hallucination, but he decided to keep those thoughts private.

***

As the sun set, the trio had run out of water bottles. A good chunk of their contents was on Sydney, still dripping wet and now beginning to feel particularly frigid as the desert air grew colder. The streets were mostly empty, bits and pieces of gold amidst the houses indicating occupation.

"Thanks a lot guys, now I'll probably die of pneumonia" Sydney grunted.

"Not likely" TJ said, "I mean you still have the fur oils to keep warm. Especially without deodorants to break them down."

"In other words, you're a muskshit" Flynn teased.

"Your hatred towards my person is really making me sad" Sydney said dramatically.

"Oh quit that" Flynn said, punching Sydney in the shoulder, "T'was for your own good."

"All villains say that" Sydney pouted, "I should know, I'm a heel."

"You're a softie" Flynn said, "Deep down like to be nice, even when your boyfriend isn't around."

"Its true" TJ said, kissing Sydney on the cheek.

"Whatever" Sydney shrugged, "It will make my inevitable betrayal all the more heartbreaking. Though maybe you should have seen it coming, given how you treated me today."

Flynn made Sydney trip with his tail. As TJ came to help him up, Sydney dragged him down, their wet shirts now muddy with dust and god knows what else the road substrate was made off. The two of them laughed, rolling about as TJ made some disgust expressions at his state. Flynn shook his head, before joining in, pinning Sydney to the ground before TJ kicked the otter free from the gila's grasp.

"Cheaters" Flynn grunted, rolling away from some broken needles.

"That's why we make a good team" Sydney said, kissing TJ.

"Though let's maybe not cheat too often" TJ said guiltily.

"Yeah, you have a reputation to maintain" Sydney said, his hands petting TJ's cheek tufts softly.

"Well, I have to leave right about now" Flynn said, "Cars don't fix themselves."

"Can we visit at work?" TJ asked.

"Nah" Flynn said, "Too distractin'."

"Why, afraid you'll get a boner?" Sydney teased, posing sexily amidst the trash.

"You wish" Flynn shook his head, "Well, see ya around."

"Do you still want to go on more hikes?" TJ asked.

"Sure, if I have time" Flynn said, "I did have a lot of fun today. And probably shat more pants than ever before."

"Oh, that reminds me" Sydney said, "We could go to Southwest Adventures next meetup. Has both pirate shows and rollercoasters."

"Ugh" Flynn ughed.

"We'll see" TJ said, "Either way it will be fun."

"True" Flynn concluded, "See ya."

They waved, and Flynn walked in the direction of the setting sun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenna's turn

The door bell rang.

"I'll go get it" TJ said, though his mother followed him anyways.

Sydney looked over in the couch. He and TJ's father were watching a strange melodrama from up north. In all honesty his mind dozed off, occasionally focusing on a pretty actor and other times falling asleep, but he wasn't terribly bored. This, however, would keep him consistently entertained.

"Jenna!" TJ said, hugging her.

"Hi TJ!" she said warmly, "And good day to you Mrs. Hess."

"You're always welcome here Jas- Jenna!" she said, embarassed at her slip.

"You're much too kind Mrs. Hess" Jenna replied.

"Nonsense. Make yourself at home!"

Jenna did just that walking over to the couch. Sydney stared at her, but she only acknowledged him after sitting down and inspecting her bag.

"Hey" he asked flatly.

"Hey too" she retorted, barely looking at him.

She dove into her bag, and retrived several volumes of Two Pieces.

"Here's the pirate manga I promised" she said, looking at Sydney.

"Cool" he said, inspecting the volumes, "You know, manga and animes are not really my thing, but this at least I can tell will be fun to read."

"More into western comics and cartoons I presume?" Jenna asked dryly.

"Well yeah, but its mostly the weird expressions and manneirisms that turn me off from Japanese stuff. Yeah, I know I'm an uncultured hick, no need to instill the virtues of anime in me or whatever."

"Not at all" Jenna said, semi-dishonestly, "I'm just surprised that things like that matter to you, since you seem to only care about things if they have wrestlers or pirates in it."

"Well, I'll let you know that anything with martial arts, ninjas and guns also captivates my interest" Sydney mock pouted, "But yeah, I am a very shallow bitch."

"Language" TJ's father said, calmly but with a slight hint of a scolding tone.

"Sorry future dad-in-law, I am a very shallow B word."

"Close enough" TJ's father sighed.

"So you literally enjoy anything that deals with those topics, no matter the genre or medium?" Jenna asked, a hint of amusement in her otherwise dry voice.

"Sis, I have limits too" Sydney said, "No amount of explosions and ass shots saved the robot movies. They're all garbage in my eyes."

"Just making sure" Jenna said, "So hypothetically I can bring any cheap action movie as long as it isn't too bad?"

"Yup, though I think our definitions of "bad" and "good" are probably very different" Sydney concluded.

"Luckily I picked some good movies that everyone here likes" TJ said proudly, showing a sci-fi movie cover with blank evil angels in it.

"Actually I talked to your parents and I think its a good idea to tutor you on your studies first, then we can go watch the movies" Jenna said.

"But my grades are good!" TJ said, "I got straight A's on almost all subjects!"

"Except math" Jenna said, "And just barely on biology. I know its boring but we have to work on those."

Jenna took out a notebook from her pack as well as several textbooks and motioned him to sit. As he sat down and Jenna faced him and turned her back on Sydney, TJ realised that she basically did the "grown ups are talking" with Sydney, distracting him with manga so she and TJ could hang out. This made TJ quite angry, but he dared not show it.

"If we're going to study then Syd should come join us as well" TJ said coldly, "His grades are worse than mine."

"Rude" Sydney said, "I'll have you know that my career path demands a curriculum that the school system can't provide me with."

"Oh really, what classes does it have?" Jenna asked, half-amused and half irritated that her plan had failed.

"Watching Pirates of Ixalan classes, Pirates of the Black Water theses, discussions on Gay Muskshits from Outer Space-"

"Language" TJ's father interjected. 

"Sorry, but its the name of the movie. Anyways, dissertations on Cherryloom and of course essays on Trinity Weasel!"

"Those all sound like excellent classes" TJ said, rising from the couch and sitting next to Sydney and kissing him on the lips, "I think I preffer this curriculum."

"TJ..." Jenna whined.

"No Jenna, this was for the three of us to hang out and have fun" TJ said sternly, "Plus our 'study sessions' are mostly talking about anime."

"Color me shocked" Sydney said, still reading the manga.

"Still, you will study today right?" TJ's dad asked, patting his son's shoulder and head affectionately.

"Of course dad, but not by singling out people."

"Guess your evil plan went down the drain Jenna" Sydney said, "You definitely need to study on that front with the pros like me."

Jenna groaned, then scooted over to Sydney.

"Enjoying the manga?" she asked.

"Its pretty horrible. And I love it."

***

Of the "classes", the group decided to go with Trinity Weasel: The Devil Inside. It was TJ's favourite superhero flick; Jenna didn't think it was as "deep" as TJ thought it was and Sydney flat out only cared for the lead's ass, but seeing him so happy was something that made them both smile and try to go along with the strange, convoluted plot. Sydney cozied up with TJ, both of them sharing a blanket, while Jenna rested her head on TJ's shoulder. TJ felt extremely happy and comfortable, but eventually he had to go to the bathroom.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back" he said, pausing the movie and gently lifting the blanket and getting out of the couch.

As he left, there was an awkward silence, before Sydney sighed.

"So, how are things at home?" he asked non-chalantly.

"Don't feel like talking about it" Jenna said irritatedly.

"Sorry, its just that I can relate to that, you know" Sydney responded.

"I know you do" Jenna stoically.

Another awkward silence.

"Yet you still put me at arm's length, when we're basically on the same boat" Sydney said spitefully.

Jenna scoffed.

"My upbringing didn't lead me to bully TJ for years" Jenna said venomously, "So if you're trying to get sympathy from me then you're wasting your time."

Sydney sank into the couch, turning away from her.

"So you think nothing's changed, then" he said, trying to suppress a sob.

Jenna sighed.

"Of course I think things changed" she said, "He's happy to be with you now. I just don't think you can try to force out a connection over something that I frankly don't want to talk about."

"What don't you want to talk about?" TJ said as he scooted over and returned to his sit, though both Jenna and Sydney could tell he suspected what it was.

"Nothing important TJ" Jenna said, "Now lets get back to the movie."

TJ, however, couldn't help but notice how depressed Sydney looked. As he went under the blanket he kissed Sydney's cheek, prompting the otter to stare at him with still somewhat moist eyes.

"Can you tell me what it was?" TJ asked concernedly.

"I think Jenna could strangle me if I did" Sydney chuckled, kissing TJ on the forehead.

Jenna sighed again.

"It was about our abusive households" she said, turning her head away.

"Oh" TJ said, looking down in embarassment.

"Toby, you don't need to be upset" Sydney said, kissing TJ on the cheek, "Its not your fault my parents and Jenna's parents are assholes."

"Language" TJ's father said, spreading butter on a toast.

"Still, I feel guilty about it" TJ said, "As well as angry. Parents should love their kids, and instead they hurt you both!"

"Well, don't" Jenna said, "Just be thankful yours are good, nurturing people and that they made you into the good, nurturing person you are."

"If things are that bad you both are welcome to stay with us for as long as you like" TJ's father said, taking a seat in a nearby chair.

"Thank you for the offer Mr. Hess, but I'm afraid that'll only make things worse" Jenna said, "I plan to move to Payton with a friend soon enough."

"I'll take your offer" Sydney said, "Though I still feel bad for my mother. She was as awful as my father, but nowadays it seems like she has no one else besides my aunt. Which does scare me if she does decide to move in with us."

"Afraid you won't have leverage over her?" Jenna asked.

"Yup" Sydney nodded, "The moment I'm not the only family she has around she'll probably try to send me to a pray the gay away camp or some bull- something like that."

"We won't let her do that to you" TJ's father said, "You're part of our family now and even if you weren't we'd never let a child go through that barbarism on our watch."

"I don't know what to say" Sydney said, wiping a tear, "I mean if you do think of me as part of the family then what I have with your son with be incest."

Both TJ and his father rolled their eyes, and even Jenna was prompted to chuckle. TJ's father went over to the couch and sat between his son and Sydney and pulled them to his sides, hugging them both.

"You're crushing my chest, future dad in law" Sydney said with an exagerated raspy tone on his voice.

"Come over Jenna" TJ said, extending an arm.

"No thank y-" Jenna said, before TJ's mother rushed in and hugged her.

***

In the end, very little studying was accomplished, but Jenna got TJ and Sydney to do a few math exercises. It was almost night time when she decided to leave, and she was decidely nervous when she walked towards the door.

"Do you want us to walk you home?" TJ offered.

"Nah, that'd definitely make things worse" Jenna said, "You know how my father is."

Sydney nodded.

"You know you can count on me to kick his ass, right?" the otter said.

"It'd be cathartic to see, but I got this" Jenna said.

As she walked out, she turned to look at Sydney one last time.

"I'm sorry about how I reacted earlier" Jenna said, "I still don't want to talk about this, but we are on the same boat."

"And as such we can always rock it" Sydney said, making guitar motions.

"...I don't get what you're saying" Jenna said.

"You know, rock the boat, kick our asshole-"

"Language" TJ's father interjected.

"-parents out, nevermind" Sydney said, feeling stupid.

"TJ, I'm sorry but I can't see the appeal of this" Jenna said.

"Hey!" Sydney said.

"He makes me smile, that's all I need" TJ said, kissing Sydney.

Jenna "awwed", and hugged them both. The two hugged her back, but eventually they had to let her go, and let her return home on her own.


End file.
